There are many different types of voltage regulators such as linear regulators (e.g. Low Drop-out Regulators) and switched power converters (e.g. buck or boost converters). Typically, an output voltage produced by a voltage regulator is controlled so as to stay constant at a desired value, independent of an applied load or load transient. The output voltage is typically controlled via a feedback circuit to the desired value. The feedback circuit may generate control signals for regulator amplifiers or switches. Many different types of loads may be connected with and driven by a regulator.
In many cases, it is desired or even necessary to determine the output power of the voltage regulator, for example for controlling the regulator itself, or for controlling the load of the regulator. One way of determining the output power is to measure the output voltage and output current of the regulator and multiplying these values to obtain a power value. However, performing an ongoing multiplication operation in the analog or the digital domain is a complex operation which requires significant system resources and circuit footprint.